Digital social networking services such as Facebook and Twitter have provided new avenues for instantaneous communication between friends, relatives, and social circles. For example, many people post updates and photos on Facebook to illustrate their social and travel experiences. Smart phones provide a variety of applications, or “apps,” for interacting with these social networking services. For example, smart phones are typically configured with cameras that allow the user to take a picture and quickly post that picture to a social networking service.
Taxi cabs are now enabled with video interfaces that allow users to watch videos and/or pay for cab fares. For example, many taxi cab companies in Las Vegas supplement their revenues by displaying advertisements to passengers through a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) screen. Some in-cab systems are capable of displaying the cab fare to the passenger, and many in-cab systems also include magnetic credit card readers for paying cab fare. However, this is the extent of the video services provided by taxi cabs.